


能力

by 清泉石 (SpringStone)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OOC, 又甜又虐, 双结局, 架空, 父子 - Freeform, 私设有, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E6%B3%89%E7%9F%B3
Summary: 一切不是从源头开始的，是从结束开始的。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 2





	能力

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的又开新坑了？！  
> 挖槽，这是作死的节奏啊！！！  
> 而且居然没有打大纲？还有乱七八糟的各种伪梗？  
> OMG撞死算了。  
> 我会尽量更的，但是速度真的会很慢。  
> 给大家打预防针，本短篇会有很多雷，不过不是CP雷（这次没有搅局樱了真的），是死亡、杀害（待定）、以及严重的ooc（我觉得）  
> 我会尽量贴近原著性格，但是因为一些情节设置，所以人物性格会做出相应的改变调整（你确定不是完崩？）这些雷点我会提前告示的，孩子们可以跳过（你终于做了件人事儿了好欣慰）  
> 好吧，就是这样，不适者请中途立即点x，否则虐吐了雷吐了我只负责递毛巾 ^皿^  
> 

1.--------------------

那是一个寂静的夜，凉如秋水，静默着，等待着什么的爆发。  
其实也许什么也没有。  
不，应该说是但愿什么都没有。如果漩涡鸣人知道这结局的话。  
绝不要让它，发生。

世界是五维的。  
尽管大多数人都不怎么了解。  
一维世界是一根直线，二维世界是一个平面，三维世界是立体的空间，四维就再加上时间节点，五维的话就是能够同时看见所有时间节点所发生的事件，也就是一条一维时间轴中所有位置的四维世界。同时掌览。  
很霸气，也很悲伤。因为存在对拥有观测五维的能力的人来说已经没有了意义。  
我站在开始，就能看见结局。

所以，父神，请让我失去这能力吧。我承受不起。  
在那世上我只留下了一个执念。

请你让我在结束的地方，重新开始。  
用我的能力换取一次机会。

“别后悔。孩子。”在额头点下如一滴泪水的金光，消融了所有的能力。

求你、这次、爱上我，宇智波佐助。

2.------------------------------  
混沌。

现在对于漩涡鸣人来说就是一片混沌。茫茫然不知所在，抬起手，只能听见一阵哗嘹的水声。

我在那里？

啊，是了，我转生了。现在是在母体里吗？他努力睁开眼，想要看见些什么，可是做不到，只是一片夹杂着模模糊糊的红光的黑暗。

母亲的子宫里，很温暖。但是这一世，谁又是我的母亲呢？

他伸出手去，轻轻触碰着软软的宫壁，忽然，“波”的一声响，四周急剧的动荡起来，收缩，痉挛，他听见隐隐约约的又年轻女子惊恐的声音。

“羊水破了，快，快叫医生！”

是我要生了吗？这样清醒的体会着自己的降临带给母体的痛苦还真是……叫人感觉奇怪，空灵。

“加奈子，挺住，挺住啊！”

拼命挤出骨盆，透凉的空气扑面而来，强光透过我紧闭的眼皮映在视网膜上，白晃晃的红红黄黄，叫人很不舒服。

我张嘴想要说话，一开口却变成了哇的一声啼哭。

“是个男孩。”被匆匆抱了出去。

“快快，心率在下降！”护士的高跟鞋踏在地面上登登作响。

“氧气罩，心律复苏准备！”我听见那位女医生的声音越来越远。

“……”消失至无。

我在这一世又要失去母亲了吗？

不过也没什么关系了，这一世，我只是为了他而已。

只是为了深到执念的羁绊。

我一直在找你啊。

这一世我们会以什么样的形式相遇？

不是幼儿园的小朋友，不是小学里的同班同学，不是初中是的眼神温柔的数学老师，也不是高中总爱轻锁眉头的忧郁学长。

原本你是谁、以怎样的身份出现在我眼前都是没有关系的，但是我还是太天真了。

“鸣人，休息一会吧，吃点水果，今天是草莓哦。”来的人是漩涡加奈子，我这世的母亲。她有着一头金灿的长发，不像我上世的妈妈泼辣直爽，她很温柔。

“托”的一声，加奈子把盛满鲜红草莓的白瓷盘放在我的桌上：“又在写日记呐？休息下吧。”她真的很温柔，眼睛笑得弯弯的。这十六年里，有十年都是她一个人把我带大的，因为我所谓的父亲先前被认为过世了。十年，一个单亲母亲，该有多辛苦？我是知道的。

但是我还是无法接受她。

因为在十一岁那年的一个细雨丝丝沥沥的日子里他却意外的回来了，我的父亲。

他说加奈子你久等了，他说对不起让你一个人受了十年的苦，他说孩子都这么大了会不会怪我，他说我终于赶回来了没有食言要和你一起过我的生日。还有孩子，他看了看我说，用苍白指节修长的手摸了摸我的乱蓬蓬金发，对加奈子笑着说他长得更像你。

那天是七月二十三日。

他叫，宇智波佐助。

我化成灰也不会忘记的名字。

我响起父神的话：“别后悔。孩子。”

我，后悔吗？

3.-------------------------------------

漩涡鸣人从来不叫他的父亲“父亲”或者“爸爸”，他只会说“你”、“喂”或者“佐助”。

加奈子有些无奈的看着佐助：“别在意，这孩子从小就是这样，不是因为你以前不在……”

“我知道。”佐助淡淡地说，“没关系，我会慢慢来的。”鸣人悄悄的站在门外，看见他对加奈子微微一笑，不是嘲讽的阴冷的，是真心的安慰的是上辈子我最想要得到的笑。

他承认，他嫉妒了。

他追逐了一生但宇智波都吝啬给予的东西，就被对方这么随随便便的转身给了别的人。而且对方还忘记了曾经的所有。

漩涡鸣人茫然的望着锃亮的瓷砖地面，咬紧了柔软淡色的唇。疼痛？这点痛算什么，牙齿刺破了薄薄的表皮插入唇肉，咸涩润软的味道，一滴一滴，滴落在光滑干净的地板上。

这是不是玷污？

该怎么做？

好喜欢你，喜欢到骨子里去，喜欢到灵魂里生了蛆。

腐烂的味道，开始在空气中滋长。

Global Forbidden，绝对禁忌的爱情。

其实我们只是血缘上是这样而已，无关乎感情不是吗。对我来说，你不是我的父亲只是十岁时出现在我生命中的一个陌生人而已，是上辈子割不了的情人。

所以，我可以喜欢你？漩涡鸣人绝望的想着，这就是个自我安慰而已。

仅仅是自我安慰。

“鸣人，你怎么在这里？”声音是不变的低低沉沉，磁性的嗓音会拉动人的心弦，不用看就知道是佐助。相较十六岁的鸣人来说，他很高大，像一座永远不可企及的遥远的灯塔，在海面沉沉浮浮，隐隐现现。

换过来了，他将是他这一世的光。

伴随着佐助关切焦急的声音，漩涡鸣人眼前的海景幻像消失了，他的视线撞进对方黑色的瞳仁，被缚住，即使这双眼睛仍然没有为他翻涌起深沉的漩涡，没有对情人的那种滚滚汹流。

大概是因为，黑色吸收所有光波吧，从红到紫，橙黄绿蓝靛。统统，吞没。

“怎么。把嘴咬破了？”佐助皱了皱眉，修长的手指挑开鸣人的门齿停止他的自残，并不回头的对妻子道：“加奈子，把阁楼上的药拿来一下。”他轻轻问：“疼吗？”

鸣人摇了摇头没有说话，只是看着对方的眼睛。

关心的眼神，但不是他想要的那种。

是父亲的关心。

鸣人垂下眼帘，也许是不是他奢求的太多了？

佐助微冷的手指小心翼翼地把厚厚的药膏涂抹在鸣人的下嘴唇上，一点点画着圈润散开来。他长长的黑睫，狭魅的黑眸，专注的样子，很帅。

很耀眼，到让鸣人觉得眼睛刺痛。

鸣人闭上眼睛，安静的享受着对方的服务，触觉感官在黑暗中放大、变得更清晰。

细细的描摹。佐助冷冷的手指上也渐渐沾染上了鸣人柔软的嘴唇的温度。

很漂亮，可爱的粉色在破口流血的状况下变得诱惑而妖艳，是一种被残虐的美。手指下柔柔软软的，又有些男性特有的细小尖硬的干涸嘴皮错乱的翻着，加入了别样的触感。佐助的眼神深了些。

“佐助，好了吗？”察觉到佐助手指的僵硬，鸣人睁开眼小声地问。不想佐助还没有收回去的手指仍点在自己唇上，说话时快速移动的舌头竟不小心舔到对方的指尖。

“哎唷，对不起！”鸣人条件反射的急忙把脑袋向后仰，离开了佐助的手指。

手指上，是火热湿润柔软灵巧的感觉，一触即离。佐助默不作声的收回了手，拿起药膏的盖子盖好，然后转身走开。

“没事。自己别再咬出血了。”

有一条异样的情感如黑色的冰冷水流，细细的从佐助心上划过。

黑暗得叫人战栗。

似乎，有什么重要的东西，即将来临。

4.---------------------------------------------

暮春初夏，栀子花开。

纯白干净的花瓣缀满墨绿色的枝头。

清清凉凉的香气在空气中飘散开来，远远也能闻到，沁人心脾。

“喂，我们在这里休息一会吧！”鸣人的金发在阳光下闪闪夺目，蓬发着生命的朝气。他蔚蓝色的眼睛流动着快乐的音乐，只是蓝色的T恤衫和下面黑色的短裤却一点也不配他阳光的气质。

或许他现在已经不再那么阳光了。

当阳光染上黑暗，

当阳光自愿染上黑暗。

“别跑那么快，鸣人，小心摔着！”漩涡加奈子招呼着。

“嗯！”鸣人心不在焉的大声应答，跳进一旁的灌木丛去折枝颠的花朵。

素白的颜色却韵味无穷，即使嚼碎了吞下也无法尝尽其中的汁水嫩瓣之味。

凑近了，一股馨香扑鼻而来。

“好香！”漩涡鸣人从花丛中蹦跳出来，窜到佐助面前。

“闻闻？”

他把手上的那朵白花凑近到佐助跟前。

佐助稍稍低下头，微闭上狭长的凤眼，用鼻子轻轻吸了吸，两鬓柔软的黑发垂落下来，扫在鸣人的手腕上。

“嗯，很香。”长睫一颤，他睁开眼，对着鸣人笑道：“去折些插在你房间里吧。”

“好。”鸣人转身又奔进栀子花丛中去了。

喜欢着纯洁的花香吗？

那就掐断它的嫩枝，折下它的花翼，让它短暂的美丽都属于你吧。

鲜花夭折涌出的汁液染满双手，

玷污这清白的灵魂。

5.=====================  
——敢不敢抛弃时间的界限，穿透未来？不，不用犹豫，我知道，你不想。

\--------------------------

细细碎碎的喘息声从房间里传出来。

“哼嗯~啊……哈~，不、不要这样……”

隔着房门也能听见，香腻到无止无歇。

鲜血，一滴滴落下，凝聚在地板上，妖魅而凝重。锈铁的气味在空气中弥漫开来，只让人觉得恶心又甜蜜，胃里翻搅着，却又渴望着用贪婪的舌舔卷，品尝那瑰丽的味道。

血越聚越多，在光洁的地面上缓缓流淌着，蔓延着，似乎要把整个房间整个世界都吞没淹埋。“嗯…啊——”呻吟，魅惑的香气在上空回转激荡，喘息着，渴望着，什么呢？

近在咫尺的面孔看不清楚。

吹热耳畔的声音朦朦胧胧。

什么都不真切，什么都掌握不了。

都是假的。

连疼痛都不真实。

连痛都感觉不到。

“鸣人……鸣人……”模模糊糊的声音，像是……

佐助？

“醒醒！”

“鸣人！”漩涡鸣人一睁开眼，就看见宇智波佐助焦急的眼睛，直直的看着自己。  
视线相撞。

有没有迸出火花？

真好，这个时候，你的眼睛里只有我。

漩涡鸣人忍不住弯起嘴角微笑。

“这么在这里睡着了？”宇智波佐助皱起好看的眉。

没有回答。

蹲下身抱起蜷在书架下的金发少年，少年只是顺从的靠在他身上，像是失去了所有的力气，手臂随着两人的起身而垂落下来。

液体一滴滴从指尖滴落到地板上。

暗红色。

血腥味。

鲜血。

宇智波佐助错愕的瞪大了眼。

“你……！”

漩涡鸣人像一只负伤的小兽，倔强的抿着嘴不发一言只是看着佐助。

若果硬要说是什么小兽的话，漩涡鸣人觉得应该是一只小狐狸。

火红的邪恶的充满破坏欲望的小狐狸。

孤独的那只小狐狸。

纱布扼住臂上的血管，一圈一圈绑缠着，勒在少年削瘦的手腕。只是更加的苍白无力。加奈子捂住自己的脸小声的啜泣着，双眼哭得通红。宇智波佐助唇上已经没了血色。

漩涡鸣人只是淡淡的看着这一切，仿佛事不关己。

诊室里安静得诡异，只有医生还在严肃的叨叨唠唠的进行着心理疏导。

如果心理疏导有用的话我还来这里干什么呢？漩涡鸣人心里暗暗嘲笑。

“最大的可能就是他最近受到了什么严重的精神刺激，青少年常会在美好的心理期望破灭时做出过激的反应，尤其是感情方面。”医生总结道。

“我知道了。我们会好好处理的。”佐助轻轻拉起鸣人的右手往门外走去。

“不想和我谈谈吗？”夜晚，小小的房间里，只开着一盏温馨的橘色读书灯。晕黄的灯光下佐助坐在鸣人叠放着深蓝色被子的床上，唧唧虫声顺着柔和的风从窗外传进来。

漩涡鸣人罔若未闻，揪着怀里的海豚抱枕玩。

佐助看着他垂下的眼睫，金色的柔毛很浓密，在暖黄的灯光下显出柔顺的假象。“你是不是，喜欢上哪个女孩了？”他小心翼翼地问。

鸣人忽然停下手里的动作，然后，缓缓地搂紧了怀里的海豚。

他点点头。

“是爱着一个人。”

“但是他是一个不可能的人。”

“所以我现在不想说。”

“……”宇智波佐助发现自己什么都回答不上。

“过来吧。”他叹了一口气。

漩涡鸣人站起身，走到他面前。

他温柔地搂住了负伤的少年，抚摸着他金色的头发。“没事的。”

鸣人把自己的重量都交托在这个黑发的男人身上。

可不可以就这样，一直抱紧我，

不松手。

佐助松开了一点手臂，鼻尖漂浮着少年身上轻柔的香味，是白天穿过栀子花从留下的吧。  
“可以告诉我她是谁吗？”问出这个问题时，刹那间宇智波有一种心被小小的刺了一下的感觉。

鸣人觉得喉间有一阵酸酸的甜味。

我一直喜欢一个人。

但是那个人却从来没有接受过我。

不管是过去，

还是现在，

亦或者将来。

我早就看透了，

但是却还是痴心妄想改变未来。

这个故事你想听吗，宇智波佐助？

我喜欢的人。

“可以告诉我吗，鸣人？”

或许可以的？

或许，可以的。

漩涡鸣人微微的张开了口。

“是……”

他努力地控制着自己颤抖的发音。

“我喜欢……”

我喜欢你，宇智波佐助，从亘古，到现在，到将来，一直一直都是你。

宇智波佐助认真的听着，不敢打断儿子的自白。

“我喜欢……妈妈。”漩涡鸣人的手紧紧攥着海豚的棉鳍，揪得舒展的棉布早就扭曲变了形。

宇智波佐助一呆，然后忍不住笑起来。

这孩子，倔强的可以，现在还要开玩笑。

“我知道你喜欢妈妈，我也很喜欢妈妈。现在爸爸是问你喜欢女孩子的那种喜欢，不是喜欢家人的那种喜欢。”

漩涡鸣人捏紧了海豚的棉鳍。

爸爸也喜欢妈妈。

“就是喜欢女孩子那种喜欢。我喜欢漩涡加奈子。”鸣人装出倔强而恼怒的声音说道。

谁要你喜欢她！

谁要你和她结婚！

谁要你……和她上床。

宇智波佐助你个混蛋！

真讽刺，我……也是。

所以，剔除掉其他的人吧，就是我们。

只有我们就够了。

“鸣人……”

“你不用说，我知道这是不对的。给我一点时间调整，我自己能处理好的……”鸣人站起来，他的眼神游离不定，如同摇曳的烛火。

“够了！”他吓得心猛地一跳，转过头，看见宇智波佐助愤怒的眼睛：“给你时间自己处理好？再来一次割腕吗！”

不会的，那只是为了引起你的注意的垂死挣扎罢了，我的目的还没有达到又怎么会真的去寻死？

那只是做戏给你看、警告加奈子而已。

“那只是一时的控制不住！”鸣人反吼后回去，“我只是，只是……”

听见他的声音越来越小，佐助心一软，不禁懊悔起刚才冲动的暴怒起来，他缓了缓自己语气：“只是什么？”

“只是，接受不了你和加奈子在房间里……”沉浸其中的成人典礼。

佐助沉默了一小会儿。

“抱歉，佐助，是我太过份了……”渐渐低下头。

“不。”宇智波打断他的话，“如果这就是医生说的‘感情方面’的‘严重的精神刺激’的话。”

“我和加奈子会暂时分开一阵子。”

很好。

“这阵子你先和我一起住吧，暂时不见妈妈好吗。爸爸相信你会喜欢上其他的女孩子的。你只是跟着妈妈太久了。”

鸣人猛地抬起头，吃惊的看着佐助。佐助只道他不希望离开漩涡加奈子，摸摸他金色的乱发微笑道：“我会和妈妈说这件事的，你需要我们的帮助不是吗，不要只是自己一个人承担一切。”

我只需要你的帮助。

和我一起承担所有——

我们的故事。

这场自导自演的流血剧真是出乎漩涡鸣人意料的顺利，不但让宇智波远离了加奈子，还让留在他身边的人只剩下自己。

即使只有那么烟花般一瞬的时间又有什么关系？

人生就只是为昙花一现的那一刻而活着的不是吗。

但是，可惜太贪婪。

执意的要求着要一辈子在一起，一辈子幸福。

活着就是痛苦，有人却偏偏想要逆天而行。

那就要看有没有这个能力了。

\------------------------  
不仅仅是born with ingenuity1，能力可以由执念产生。  
如同怨念，越是深刻越是强大。  
反噬的作用亦越是可怕。  
这样的超能力，你愿意拥有吗，单纯的孩子？  
——BLACK BOX

\-------------------------

“今天在学校过得怎么样？”佐助接过鸣人的书包放在后座上，转身系好安全带发动车子。

简单的福特汽车，却是张扬而瑰丽的魅红色，远远地不看车牌也能认出来。

任性耀眼的个性如同它的主人。

“嗯。这周老师让我们去做一个花卉的调查。你有时间吗……要家长一起。”

“好啊。”

总在我们之间有什么隔阂，从前是，现在仍是。

我没有办法在对你没心没肺的笑。

究竟是谁的错？我只是想

爱你。

周末，却不是理想的艳阳天。

厚云，细风，少有游人的公园。

花却开得独自红艳。

百花争妍，恰紫嫣红。

迎春年年开，却不是，故人来，游园惊梦，露湿谁人裳？

玉兰岁岁落，唯有求，昔者去，

夕阳下的花会红得犹如浇上了血泪珠。那么阴天的呢？漩涡鸣人只觉得它们好像在冷风中轻轻颤动，恐惧着即将来临的狠狠打下的雨线。

如根根银针，插下，没入心脏。

穿落了娇柔的花瓣，摧残着脆弱的生命，直把它们折磨到服贴在地、东倒西歪。

这是一场噩梦的开始。

=========  
注释1英文：“天生的才能”  
=========

大约就只有这样的春季，阳光才能这么耀得晃眼，却毫无温度。

“喂，佐助，快看！”

恰如艳霞的牡丹，大朵大朵的绽放在枝头，开得那么骄傲，那么自豪。

一眼就能牢牢吸住人的视线。

“我要做那种花的记录调查的说！”漩涡鸣人松开一直拽着的佐助的手奔过去，把照相机对准最巅上的一朵开得傲然的一朵花，认真的拍下一张照片。

“咔嚓”

“嗯，很美。”佐助站在几步开外的地方，看着花下欣喜地看着摄像机里的照片笑着的鸣人，眼里慢慢的溢上了温柔。

“这是牡丹花，还想看看其他颜色的吗？”他走进花下的少年，那是正处于春季的年龄的孩子。

本该是春季。

“嗯！”

走入牡丹苑。

洁净的白，端庄的红，真实的紫，新生的绿。

旋转在万朵牡丹从中，没有沁人心脾的香味，却是纯正的色彩，娇艳的花瓣，美得端庄，美得纯粹。

漩涡鸣人突然停住，站在一株正黄的牡丹下静静的凝望着其中的朵朵金花，如怅，如凝。

牡丹，花之富贵者也。色泽繁多，以黄、绿、肉红、深红、银红为上品，尤其黄、绿为贵。  
姚黄牡丹，炽如骄阳。

如果不是开始也不是结局，

如果没有相遇也没有相知，

我们都如那时一样纯灿如牡丹盛开，

是不是，一切会更好一点？

是不是，你不会不回头？

Don’t look back.

佐助眼中看见的是一个穿着深蓝色修身校服的金发少年，站在如骄阳般圣洁的黄花下，静若处子。

天并不明媚，阳光也并不耀眼，

甚至于没有热度。

还有微冷的风吹过，掀起少年额前的刘海，细碎如流金拂动。

没有什么光芒相聚于焦点，然而那青涩少年仍然是那么抢眼，夺目。

也许有一些东西是天生的，如同阳光般灿烂。

如同黑夜般魅人。

也许会就这样堕下深渊？

也许会引诱历史走向另一个结局。

“鸣人？”不愿看见这样的画面，如同祭奠的场景，佐助忍不住轻轻开口呼唤对方的名字。

“嗯？什么事？”漩涡鸣人转过身来。

“嗯……”一时冲动的叫出口，宇智波佐助找不到什么合适的借口来搪塞过去。

好像在恐惧着，我这是怎么了？

他愣了一下，说道：“我来帮你照张相吧。”

你这样在牡丹花下很好看。这句话他没有说出口。

“这样可以作为你完成了研究作业的留念。”他说。

“哦，好啊。”

相机举起，镜头调整，聚焦。

“咔嚓”

画面定格。烙印点下。

以电脑编码0和1存在的图像成为历史之轴上的一个焦灼的香烟印记。

画面上的金发蓝衣少年永远不会老去不会衰败，他的笑容永远不会消亡。

即使，本体已经千疮百孔，腐烂残败。

凋零如落地黄牡丹。

“庭前芍药妖无格，池上芙蕖净少情。

唯有牡丹真国色，花开时节东京城。”

“佐助，我问你一个问题。”回家的路上，漩涡鸣人看着窗外飞逝而过的翠色忽然问道。

“什么问题？”

“你是……怎么看待爱情的？”

“我认为那是一种当时很强烈的情感，但是，会随着时间的流逝和人事的变迁而渐渐明了淡化。”佐助以为他是在纠结着自己对加奈子的喜欢，所以这样回答。

“这样啊。”鸣人装作漫不经心的回应，随手抽出了书包里的一本颇为陈旧的书。

“在车上别看书。”

佐助看了他一眼，慢慢踩下刹车等红灯。后面的各色的车渐渐排成了好长的一队。

顺手拿过鸣人手上的书，看了看封面：“《前世今生》？”

“只是喜欢这个书名而已。”

“你还是个孩子啊。”佐助笑了起来，魅长的凤眼弯成温暖的弧形，如同月光都暖了起来。

“那是因为你不知道罢了！还我！”漩涡鸣人气恼起来，没解安全带就硬撑着站起来去抢书。

佐助任由他把书抢了过去，“你相信前世今生吗？”

“自然，不过你肯定不信。”

“为什么？你怎么知道我一定不信？”

“我还不知道你，你……”漩涡鸣人突然发现快要说漏了嘴，忙改口：“你刚刚一副不削的样子。”

“呵呵。那你为什么会信呢？说给我听听吧。”绿灯亮了，佐助发动了汽车。

“这很玄啊，比如说前世的情人是今生的女儿啊，前世情今生续啊之类的。还有灵魂说，科学家称量死去的人，发现他们都减少了三十五克，猜想那就是灵魂素粒子的重量的说。”漩涡鸣人努力地在脑中搜索着有关灵魂学的资料，胡乱编造着。

“听起来很有意思。”

“啊？”

“我是说这些东西虽然我不信但是还是很有趣。”

“是是吗。”

“或许是你说的很有趣吧。”

疾驰的红色车影化作一缕烟，消失在马路的尽头。

有些话，也如烟雾般随风而散。

\-----------------------------------------。  
《茧》

有时候，爱情很伤人。

有时候，相思却浸满甜蜜。

因为不知道你变了心，因为不知道你换了魂，

所以还痴痴的等着，

你来接我。

作茧自缚。

漩涡鸣人看着书上楷体的短短六行字，不觉得眼睛酸酸的。

其实我是很羡慕的吧，写这首诗的人。她至少曾经得到过那样的爱恋，而我始终是一厢情愿。一厢情愿的追，一厢情愿的等，一厢情愿的爱。

苦苦挣扎，最后却没有结果。

曾经有个人告诉我：如果得不到，就毁灭吧。

但是如果那个我想要得到的是你呢？宇智波佐助。

我有些挣扎的累了。你一定会说你这白痴还会累啊？但是真的，我累了。

是不是该放手？

是不是该结束？

漩涡鸣人仰起头来，看向窗外的天空。蔚蓝色，我爱罗常说这颜色像是他的眼睛。

安静的下午，佐助在客厅看书。

连翻动书页的声音也听得清清楚楚，哗啦，哗啦。

像是掀开心扉的躁动。

=========  
灵魂净重有很多种说法喔！  
1。三十五克重，来源于一个医生的实验  
2。二十一克重，来源于一部电影  
3。零点二八五克重（感觉这个最不靠谱），来源一队物理学家的实验  
=========

漩涡鸣人仰起头来，看向窗外的天空。蔚蓝色，我爱罗常说这颜色像是他的眼睛。

安静的下午，佐助在客厅看书。

连翻动书页的声音也听得清清楚楚，哗啦，哗啦。

像是掀开心扉的躁动。

房间里，漩涡鸣人心烦意乱的滚动着指间的透明弹珠，剔透的玻璃球体在桌上映出一块小小的白金色光团，骨碌碌地同透明的本体一起在浅色的木桌面上左冲右突，被少年暗色的手指随意拨弄着，把玩着，忙得晕头转向，不亦乐乎。

如果我现在说的话，一定会是反效果吧？你一定会厌恶的逃开吧？

该要怎么办，才能一步一步请君入瓮，诱你没（mò）深潭？

和我一起沉沦，只为圆那上世的梦。

“叮铃铃铃铃！”一阵不合时宜的电话铃声打乱了祥和而躁动的气氛。

“喂？宇智波家。”漩涡鸣人接起话筒。

“鸣人啊，现在有空吗？”

“啊。什么事？”

“一个很有趣的派对，在13D。都来齐了，就差你一个人，快来吧！”

“等等，喂，喂？”

“嘟……嘟……嘟……”对方已挂了电话。

“这家伙！又这样随便替别人做决定！”立柜旁的少年气鼓鼓的骂着电话那头消音了的人啪的一声摔了电话。

幼稚的举动让佐助不由得停下翻动书页的手往儿子的方向看去。下午安静的阳光透过明净的玻璃窗照进屋来，在木地板上投下一框暖黄色，凝结在少年的脚下，由脚踝到膝盖拉出一条分明的斜线——长裤腿上阳光的暖色，以及斜线以上的身体略深的暗色阴影——组合成了一幅鲜明的对比图。矫健的身体，赌气的粉唇，满是活力的蔚蓝色圆眼在阴影中却仍反映着太阳的光辉闪闪润泽。

如此一番美好活力的下午茶少年图怎不引人喜悦、勾人遐想？

佐助忍不住嘴角上提，微微笑了。

“怎么了？谁找你啊，发这么大的脾气。”

“哦，牙那家伙又擅自把我拉进一个派对了。真是过分的说，我还没说完不去他就挂了电话了！”

“那很好啊，你就是需要多见见人，趁着在派对上认识些可爱的女孩子我们就可以早点回家了。”

漩涡鸣人满脑子大雾：‘要是回了家那我之前是为了干什么啊混蛋佐助！’嘴上却应付道：“哦哦，知道了我尽力。”

“晚饭不在家吃了？”

“不了。”顿了顿，又补充道：“我回来太晚的话你不用等我得巴呦。”

“好，记得早点回来。”佐助又低下头看书去了。

嘭地一声轻响，玄关处的门关上，换鞋的少年已然离开。

独留在明亮客厅的佐助总觉得有些黑色的情感在喉间缓缓流淌，咽之不下，呕之不出，浮躁的因子随着呼吸一点点释放，在空气中消融开来。

\--------------------。

从公交车上下来，站在青花街与丹葶街的交口处，十字交错，寂静的街道弥出错乱的色彩，迷茫了眼界 如同要在人生的路口寻一条正确的道路，却只是一瞬，漩涡鸣人从幻想中猛然醒过来，定了定神，随即毫不犹豫的朝丹葶街街尾一栋不新不旧的红瓦楼走去。

“红瓦楼旁边的13D……”漩涡鸣人嘴里念叨着，在楼前一栋一栋仔细看去，“啊，对了，就是这里的说！”拾级而上，按下红褐色的门铃。

“邟苍”一声门开了，一个满头染成白发的陌生少年开了门：“进来吧。”说罢待鸣人进了门，他顺手嘭地一声将门关上，转头招呼着一旁的白衣侍者：“西河，再来一份啤酒酸奶，谢谢！”语音含含糊糊醺醺然的显然是喝了不少的酒。

“好的先生。”侍者西河托着一盘空酒杯领命而去。中央的人实在太多，他只好沿着人少的大厅边缘、经过好几个水坛香薰才走出去。

“哟，鸣人你终于来啦！我们都等不及先开始了！”从大厅中疾步走出的少年两颊各画着的一个倒立三角形，张示着他的桀骜叛逆。

在不起眼的街巷尽头一栋灰砖楼里，辉煌的大厅，宽敞的阁楼，复古的欧式灯火摇曳着惑人的冷光。弥弥烟雾轻柔如云，缓缓从四个角落里水坛香薰漫出，沉下，淡淡的香味消散融解在空气里。点心台上摆放着各色精致的小食糕点：雪白柔软的奶油上点缀着一颗晶莹红润的樱桃，酥香温热的饼干配合新鲜凝冻的果酱；香槟白酒，鸡尾果汁，玻璃酒杯里荡漾着醉人的光晕。谁又知道，什么样的故事，会在这样的舞会上发生？

“今天又是什么个情况？”漩涡鸣人不满的靠近犬冢牙，低声问道。

“两校的新秀相互认识一下，雏田家举办的派对，顺便给日向家竞选的头儿做做铺垫。”犬冢牙笑笑，“不过没太多我们需要参杂的事儿，这次就纯粹找找乐子多不容易。”

“纯粹找乐子要我来干什么，不是说了有事要办再找我么！”漩涡鸣人脑门儿蹦出十字架来。

“哎呀，看你在学校一副恹恹的样子，再不拉你出来就快发霉了吧！这里都是精英新秀美女帅哥，喜欢哪种风格的随便挑。”犬冢牙挤挤眼，豪迈的拍了拍好友的肩膀，“看上哪个就吱哥一声，保准教你怎么追到手！”

“切，少拿你那点儿破经验在这里唬小孩。”漩涡鸣人不屑的撇撇嘴，“守好你的雏田吧。”

“就是因为有了雏田不能再玩儿了所以才满腹经纶无处施展啊，为了不可惜我这罕有的情场天才，才屈尊帮你们这帮好友搭线嘛。”犬冢牙一副看我多仗义的表情看着漩涡鸣人，引得后者直接想一个暴栗让他嘴角开花。

“犬、冢、牙！看来最近过得很舒坦啊，舒坦到本大爷一同忽悠了！我今天非把你扁到雏田都把你当鬼片主角看不可了得巴哟！”

可惜天不遂人愿，可怜的牙同学伸了伸舌头，拔腿就跑。漩涡鸣人才没追得几步就让他在人群中东挤西挤逃之夭夭了。

“可恶，这家伙跑到哪里去了？”烟雾漫漫，人海茫茫，哪里还有犬冢牙的身影？

“鸣人。”一只手搭在肩膀上，可靠有力。漩涡鸣人回过头，招摇的火红色头发映入眼帘。

“我爱罗？”

红发的修罗点点头。

“哦，那么今天是木叶校和沙校的新秀舞会啊。”

修罗又点点头：“见到你很高兴。”

“啊哈哈，我也是。好久不见了去喝两杯？”

“甚好。”

搭着我爱罗的肩，两人拿了酒找了个人少的角落坐下。

“最近学校里怎么样？新校里还是称霸吗？”金发的少年半戏谑半关切的问着，抿了口橘子花鸡尾酒。【注释一】

\-----------------------。  
【一】橘子花鸡尾酒是将螺丝起子中的伏特加基酒换成琴酒。螺丝起子是一种杯中洋溢着柳橙汁香味的鸡尾酒。在伊朗油田工作的美国工人以螺丝起子将伏特加及柳橙汁搅匀后饮用，故而取名为螺丝起子。这种酒素以勾煚引女子的“少女杀手”而闻名。 ——FROM 百度百科  
\--------------------。

“还好，”沙瀑我爱罗看了他一眼：“少喝点那个，小心一会儿就醉了。”

漩涡鸣人嘿嘿笑了一声，满不在乎的又喝了几口：“喝不喝都是一样的醉，有什么关系。”

“还在纠结老问题？”

“算是吧。”

沉默了一会儿，沙瀑我爱罗问道：“为什么告诉我呢？这种事的话，旁人是唯恐被人发现耻笑而避之不及的吧？”

“因为啊，我觉得我爱罗你是个可信的好人的说。”漩涡鸣人笑笑。“况且我怕的只是他的拒绝，旁人的蔑视什么的，根本不在乎。”他灌下一大口酒，“早在几百年前就已经习惯了。”听上去这是一个夸张的比喻，可对于漩涡鸣人来说却是实话，几百年前的妖狐人柱力，唾沫和白眼可不是家常便饭么，还需要顾及什么呢。

砂瀑我爱罗闻言也默默喝了一口手中的香槟，甜味儿带着些熏然的酒气在喉舌上滑过。他和对方的这种关系很亲密，却又很疏远，总觉得身旁的金发少年有些什么没有告诉自己，而自己有似乎忘记了什么。

“你如果要下去，我就陪你一起去。”

如电光一瞬，突然脑中莫名的闪过这句话，非常熟悉，但这是谁说的？灰绿色的眼睛里荡起涟漪，努力地回忆着。

然而什么都想不起来。

眼前只是白色的柔雾摇荡沉堕，顺着呼吸的一吞一吐，一聚一散。

“不会有人再敢鄙夷你的。”我爱罗忽然像是下定决心了一样的说道，他抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛变得幽深：“我……”会站在你的这边为你抵挡消去所有阻碍艰险，会守护你一辈子。

“你会相信我。”漩涡鸣人打断他的话借口道，“我知道嘛，你都说了很多遍了就像我们不打不相识而你渐渐佩服我了一样，我一定能让其他人都承认我的！”

闷下一大口酒，少年笑得是一如既往的阳光。

我爱罗也笑了，是啊，这样的少年不需要自己的保护，他是那样的倔强，还要用自身的热度温暖身周的人。

然而，他没有看到的是倔强少年在黑暗角落的哭泣，他每次每次以为自己看到了漩涡鸣人的真相，却偏偏是与几秒前的真相堪堪错过的面具。他看不透他，他们终究是无缘的。

“喂，我爱罗，陪我醉一场吧。”少年笑着摇了摇手里的空酒杯，折射出摇晃的点点烛光，“好久没瞎闹过了。”

“好。”我爱罗接过酒杯，起身去拿酒，正好错过了蔚蓝色眼眸雾色叆叇的那一刻。清澄的泪珠悄然滑下，随即被主人迅速的抹去。

悠长的舞曲响起，厅堂内的美貌男女开始成对舞蹈。旋转，旋转，如牡丹的叠层长裙飞浮开一朵朵成熟的花，清淡的白雾香气被踏在脚下，踩碎了，吹散了，消亡了。

你以为它是随着悲伤消失得无影无踪了吗？

呵呵，它是随着你的呼吸进了肺腑，融了血液，入了肌肉，烟烟流淌在白骨里，驱之不散，蚀骨交缠。

你说这美不美？

晶莹的像一滴泪。

\--------------------------。

阴暗处，邪恶会更加肆意横行。

“嘟——嘟——”

“喂？”

“怎么样了。”

“老大？嗯报告老大！非常好，一切如计划进行。”

“很好，继续不要着急，我们有的是时间。别忘了在解决掉之前再给那家伙一点甜头。”

“是，老大！”

挂掉电话，略微得意的狠笑：“还有两次就够了。羞辱我的，等着被我加倍补回来吧！”  
阴寒的语调，仿佛世界的每一个角落都如这里一样黑暗，潮湿，阴冷无光。

不可思议的细细抽搐着，手脚想要狂舞，身体想要扭动。音乐？人群？耳朵里乱乱的都是隐隐约约的杂音，眼前晃晃的都是奇奇怪怪的幻像。

“是谁！”我爱罗猛然间从迷糊中惊醒，一下子坐起来，却发现自己竟已趟在自家的卧室里。环顾四周，屋内一如往常的干净整洁，窗明几净，井然有序。  
慢慢躺下，回想起昨天的事来。

后来我和鸣人都喝醉了，昏昏沉沉的被哥哥扶回了车里，到鸣人家以后那个人把他抱了回去，然后我就睡着了。

喝了几杯？大概有三五杯的样子吧。

还好酒不错，没有宿醉之后醒来就头痛。

哎，那家伙是怎么做到这么阳光的？

“我爱罗，醒啦？”手鞠端着一杯解酒酸奶推门而入，“也真是的，怎么一碰到那个金毛小鬼的事你就没有分寸，喝成这样！快喝掉它！”

“噗——！”我爱罗只喝了一口就喷了满床：“姐，你怎么没有加糖！QAQ”

“谁叫你胡乱玩宿醉，一场舞会就陪着漩涡小子一个人瞎胡闹！喝完！”

我爱罗小朋友第一次理解到什么叫做弟控——彪悍的手鞠姐姐好可怕！

好黑。身周都是触不到指间的黑色。

有的一点点光来了，慢慢的放大，融成一个人形——

“佐助？”小小的孤单少年瞪大眼睛，然后迟疑的伸出手去。佐助握住了他的手，很温暖，很安全。

“别怕，我在这里。”他的双臂拥抱上少年的肩膀，他的呼吸吹拂在少年的颈项。缓缓收拢，少年紧紧靠在他坚实的胸膛。

“佐助，”少年的语音带着特有的稚嫩和脆弱。

“我在。”

“一直都在？”

“不会放手。”沉沉的嗓音透着性感的余韵，像一声定音锤不缓不急的落下，抚慰在少年的心上，温暖了伤口，治愈了旧痕。

缓慢的抬起头，凝视对方温柔的墨色眼睛，像是望进了一汪宁静的深潭。

“我总觉得这不真实，我觉得你要……”离开。

不等鸣人说完，佐助用修长而苍白的手指碰触在他的唇上，止住疑虑的话语：“别说话。”

他用冰凉的指尖轻轻摩挲少年粉色的唇瓣，让手指慢慢染上少年火热的温度。

极缓极缓的低下头，怜爱的俯上少年淡色的唇，小心地吮吻着，发出轻缓的啵离声响，极尽温柔。

每一次被吮触，唇上都会敏感的激起微痒的酥麻触觉，瞬间传没入大脑深处，勾起更多的愿望。电流在身体里乱窜，细细的战栗着，将怜爱自己的男人抱得更紧，不敢放手，不敢动弹，生怕就这么消失了，这梦境。

是梦吧？每一下吮吻，大脑深处都泛起甘美的麻痹；

是梦吧？每一次呼吸，脸颊都接收到灼热的温度；

是梦吧？每一拍心跳，身体都感知到飘渺虚无。

是梦吧，不要醒来。

忽然身体被狠狠勒紧，呼吸急促而困难。黑发的男人却不断的收束着双臂，垂下的刘海遮住了他的眼瞳。周围越来越亮，光明如潮水般从四面八方涌来，空间一点一点变得白如昼。阴翳下，佐助冷笑着在他耳旁一字一句的道：“你这背弃伦理的阴险逆子，难道还要我和你一同堕下地狱吗？”

“我，从没爱上过你。不管是今世还是前生！”

“佐…助……”漩涡鸣人只觉得男人收紧的手臂即将把他生生勒断，张口却发不出声音，四周白得越来越厉害，被光芒照耀到的地方皮肤疼痛得似乎要烧灼起来。

白色慢慢附上佐助，将他一点点消融。

“不——！”他终于撕心裂肺的喊了出来。

一下子坐起来，漩涡鸣人喘着气，还没有缓过神来。

“鸣人？鸣人？”好听的磁性声音沉沉的在耳畔响起。

漩涡鸣人迷茫的抬起头，看见坐在床边焦急惊讶的佐助，却只讷讷的低声念着：“…佐助……佐助……佐助……”

“我在这里。别怕。”佐助把他抱进怀里，轻轻拍抚着失神少年的后背。

“一直都在？”鸣人忽然冒出一句。

佐助一愕，随机安慰的道：“不会离开。”

\-------------------------。  
行走在夜间的亡灵，生了双妖魅般暧昧的眼睛，一不小心就会被他控制了灵魂，一不小心就会堕入他的陷阱。——BIACK BOX  
\-------------------------。

“漩涡？”黑色的柔滑长发松松的用发绳系住，只留两绺垂在耳前乖顺的搭落在身上，浅白的眼睛温柔而忧郁。“怎么了？很失魂落魄的样子？”

“没什么。哈哈，就是昨天做了个梦吓到了而已。”

“……”日向宁次分了对方抱的一部分书到自己的那一摞上：“如果有什么的话……我随时都在。别憋得自己太紧。”顿了顿，目光移开眼前闪耀的金发看向走廊外的摇曳柳枝，春意正浓。

“你知道，我们都在。”同样是黑发的人补充道。

“嗯，我知道的，谢谢。”漩涡鸣人抬起头来，对着那双独特的眼睛真诚的笑了笑。

我知道，但是有些事只能让我独自承担。

今天阳光很好，但是大家都看得出来，漩涡鸣人是强颜欢笑的掩饰自己的垂头丧气。  
“喂，你知道鸣人是怎么了吗？”

“不知道，周一一开学就是这样。”

“这样子！不高兴就不高兴，装什么笑脸！这家伙以为自己是谁！神仙吗？无求无欲不需要被别人的帮助。”犬冢牙气得磨了磨自己的犬牙。

我们要怎么做才能把你从沮丧的欲海中拉出来？

“我去好啦！”樱发一闪，绿眼铁拳女王已经越过犬冢牙和油女志乃，瞬身到了鸣人面前。  
漩涡鸣人仰起头来，面对这个自己前世曾经喜爱的暗恋队友拉着嘴角笑了笑：“小樱啊呵呵呵……”

“呵什么呵！一副垂头丧气的样子可是很让我们看不下去呐……笨蛋鸣人。”

金色的发丝巅梢微微一颤，熟悉的称呼再次回响在耳畔。只是，早已没有了那时的悸动。孩童时酸酸甜甜的粉红色初恋来得快速去得匆忙消散得也是干干净净。

“啊，没有啊，我只是昨晚没睡好而已啦。”笑着告诉来人，我没事。

“真、的、吗？”一字一顿的说出毫无怀疑态度的疑问句，绿眼睛的女孩换了叹息般的语气：“鸣人，你知道，你不是一个人的。

“我们是你的朋友，我们随时都在这里。

“不要一个人抗啊。”

“……”有些哽咽，听见朋友们的重复着的誓言说不感动只能是骗人的。

“嗯，我知道的，谢谢。”但是我也只能用重复的答案去回应你们，对不起，这是我们之间的事。

没有人能够插足。

不是不想，不是不愿，是不能。

飘渺的课堂是禁锢的天地，在这里，烈火燃烧尽羽翼，再让凤凰涅盘。

“那个……鸣人君……”碰巧和日向雏田同桌，身旁的纯白色女孩小心翼翼的轻唤着自己的名字。

“嗯？雏田，什么事？”

“那个，就是……今天晚上有一个派对，能不能，麻烦你做我的partner和我去一起去……”

“？”

“就就是大家都要带同伴去，所以才想找鸣人君……”

今天佐助加班不回家，嗯，那去玩一下也好。

“如果鸣人君不愿意的话就……”看见自己心仪的人迟迟没有反应，女孩的声音越来越小，几乎快要哭出来了。

“呃，好好，我们一起去。”漩涡鸣人从自己的思考里醒过来才发现把雏田晾在一般好一会儿了，慌忙答应，手忙脚乱的：“你你别哭啊……”

日向家的大小姐实在是一点没有大小姐的架子，却是矜持的要命，现在脸红得可以冒烟了还是不忘礼仪：“谢谢你。”

就是这样，漩涡鸣人之后又糊里糊涂闯进一场轻雾缭绕的舞会——作为日向雏田的partner。

舞会倒也没有什么稀奇的事情发生，就是舞会的样子：白衣的侍者，精致的糕点，醉人的糖酒，陶瓷娃娃般的美人儿们踩着水晶鞋在明可鉴人的瓷砖上旋舞，裙摆浮带起丝丝缕缕的素香。

舞会上没有多少认得的人，雏田又被日向家叫去拜见几位和家族有来往的长辈了。被几位盛装贵族小姐搭讪以后漩涡鸣人就一直一个人在cocktail（舞会上饮酒的桌位）自斟自酌，望着泛冷光的冰绿色鸡尾酒神游物外。

直到舞会结束，有些熏熏乎乎的被日向家的仆从送回了家，他只一直在想要用一个字来形容这个舞会。

等到日向家的人走了好一会儿，随手关上房门倒在自己的小床上，温暖柔软的被子填满脊背与床板的空隙，他才终于想到了那一个字。

冷。

冷香，冷雾，冷酒，冷情。

那些女子和他的对话乃至于送他回家的那个侍从脸上的表情都是冷的。

好凉。漩涡鸣人裹裹被子，蜷起身体睡了。

深夜里，春虫唧唧，愈显得格外安宁。却总觉得是会发生些什么的时候。

迷迷糊糊的，漩涡鸣人只觉察到自己陷落在一个温暖的怀抱。

“佐助，我回来了！”

开门，进屋。沙发里看书的男人，深褐色上衣外面套了件纯黑的修身皮夹克，颀长的身影映入眼帘，放荡不羁。

性感的，别样风情。

咽下一口口水。

“那、那个，佐助啊今天怎么穿成这样了的说？”漩涡鸣人不自在的扭过头去换鞋，书包都忘记了取下来。

“唔，今天去参加一个表演，你妈妈特地给选的衣服。”翻了一页书，佐助随意的回答。

“……哦。”

又是加奈子。

即使这样远离了还是抹不掉她的存在吗？

我有点，恼恨她了呢。

“快去吃饭吧，都给你热好了。”佐助抬头看了儿子一眼，温柔一笑。

漩涡鸣人脚下一晃。

啊啊简直被秒杀了的说！

心跳得，好快。

有点眩晕了都。

坐在餐桌前一口口咬着天罗妇，酥脆的油炸外壳裂开，混合着滑嫩的虾肉再蘸点酱油和萝卜泥调成的汁，嚼在嘴里满口生香。

今天的晚餐很好吃，只是有淋了橄榄油的烫青菜，涩涩的不喜欢。鸣人挑剔的想着。

“呐佐助，今天是表演什么节目啊你？”

“吉他。”

原来这一世的佐助会弹吉他啊。

“那我为什么没看见家里放了你的吉他？”

“在库房里，很久没拿出来过了。”翻了一页书。

“嗦嘎，那你弹的是什么曲子啊？”

“Franz Ferdinand的‘Take me out’.”仍然目不转睛的看着泛黄的纸页。

“佐助……弹给我听一次好不好？”

终于放下书，看了兴致勃勃的人一眼，却见那期待的湛蓝色眼睛是那么的美丽、无邪。

不忍拒绝。

“好吧。”

弯腰拾起角落的吉他，放在腿上。浅白色的吉他模样张狂尖利，深黑色的皮衣桀骜不驯，对比是如此的强烈；与平时温柔沉稳的佐助不同，此刻的宇智波甚至邪魅得让人移不开眼。

稍微调整一下琴弦，随手拨出几个音节，电吉他带电的低沉的声响轻轻扣击在漩涡鸣人的耳膜。

只觉得那修长有力的手指仿佛是挑弄在自己的心弦。

只要感受就好。

“So if you're lonely

You know I'm here waiting for you”

宇智波黑色的头发随着节奏轻柔的摇摆。

“I'm just a cross-hair

I'm just a shot away from you”

慢慢睁开眼，视线缓缓上抬，

“And if you leave here

You leave me broken”

黑暗如漩涡的眼凝视着自己。

“shattered, I lie”  
视线忽的收回，看着琴弦上跳动的苍白手指，

“I'm just a cross-hair

I'm just a shot,then we can die

I know I won't be leaving here”

With you

I say don't you know

You say you don't know

I say... take me out”

抬眼，勾唇一笑。

好邪，好魅。

如妖如魔，如慢毒如罂粟，等待着积累到莫一时刻而爆发。

低沉磁性的声线随意拨弄人心，就像这样，一同沉沦在只属于我们的黑夜。

“Don't move, time is slow

（别动，时间已凝结）

I say... take me out

（我说，只等着你来拯救）

I say you don't know

You say you don't know

（皆言你不懂）

I say... take me out”

（我说，带我逃。）

“ If I move, this could die

（然而如果移动身体，一切可能毁于一旦）

If eyes move this can die

（移开视线，就会死亡）

I want you... to take me out”

（我想要你，带我逃亡。）

“I know I won't be leaving here  
(With you)

（我知道我将不会离开这里  
（和你））

I know I won't be leaving here  
(With you)

（我知道我将不会离开这里  
（和你））

I know I won't be leaving here  
(With you)  
（我知道我将不会离开这里  
（和你））

I know I won't be leaving here  
With you”

（我知道我将不会离开这里  
（和你））

撞击的节奏，带电的声音，修身的黑色皮衣陪衬性感到挠心。

一曲终了，余音绕梁弦未止。

两世浮沉，沧海桑田如是痴。

“鸣人，完了。”清清冷冷的声音再度响起。

鸣人这才恍然从音乐里醒悟过来：“啊啊佐助你好厉害啊！”

“嗯一开始演奏的话就会习惯性的把动作那些都带入了。”

原来那些让人好不心跳的一瞥一笑都是演奏习惯啊。漩涡鸣人觉得心里有些说不出的郁郁。

“呐呐，佐助。再弹一首Taylor Swift的Love Story好不好？”

“想听？嗯，但是我记不太清楚调子了怎么办？”

“……”

这货腹黑模式在抱起吉他后全开啊怎么回事摔！

“这样吧，你来起个调子？”似笑非笑。

“哦好吧。”

漩涡鸣人清清喉咙。

“We were both young when I first saw you  
（第一次遇见你时是我们都还小的时候）

I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
（我闭上眼，然后追溯）

I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
（独自站在阳台，身周夏日的空气浮动）

See the lights see the party the ball gowns  
（看着灯光辉映晚会、礼服）

I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello……”  
（我看着你一路走来，侧身穿过人群  
然后说着hello）

音调的每一拍都很准，带着些激动和紧张下的微微颤抖，少年的声音清纯又沙哑。伴随着这明媚海滩般阳光湛蓝的歌声，佐助melodic的吉他声也随之响起。

“Little did I know  
That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
（记得的是你是罗密欧你在投掷石子）

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet”  
（然后父亲说：离朱丽叶远点）

听见黑发男子的奏乐响起，漩涡鸣人正准备闭口。

“And I was crying on the staircase  
(我在阶梯上哭泣)

Begging you please don't go”  
（请求你不要远离）

“别停。”他说。  
“来次配合吧。”他说。

“And I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone”  
（然后我说  
罗密欧带我去一个属于我们的地方）

心中一动，点点头。

“I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
（在这里我只剩下逃亡）

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
（你将是王子而我成为公主）

It's a love story  
（这是个爱情故事）

Baby just say yes”  
（宝贝你只要说好）

很契合。

“So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
（所以我悄悄跑出花园去见你）

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
（我们保持安静，因为被发现就意味着死亡）

So close your eyes  
（所以闭上你的眼睛）

Escape this town for a little while  
Oh oh”  
（逃出这村庄、一小会儿  
哦——）

全心沉醉在这音乐里的感觉，很棒。

“Cause you were Romeo I was the scarlet letter  
（因为你是罗密欧而我是这猩红色的字符【注2】）

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
（还有我父亲的咆哮：离朱丽叶远点）

But you were my everything to me  
（但你对我来说就是所有）

I was begging you please don't go  
（我曾请求你别走）

And I said  
（那时我说）

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
（带我去某个属于我们的地方罗密欧）

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
（在这里我只剩下逃亡）

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
（你将是王子而我成为公主）

It's a love story  
（这是个爱情故事）

Baby just say yes”  
（宝贝你只要说好）

“Romeo save me.”  
（救赎我，罗密欧）

歌声配合着琴声，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助在这首歌里相互沉溺，相互救赎。

这次他们会是主人公。

As the lyrics sing——  
(如歌——)

It's a love story  
（这是个爱情故事）

Baby just say yes  
（宝贝只要说‘可以’就好）

倒在柔软的棉被里，在黑暗里睁大眼睛看着窗外的路灯光亮点点，连绵成串。  
抱住一大团被子，忍不住的想起佐助之前独唱Take Me Out时的神情举止。

“So if you're lonely  
（所以，当你正处于孤独）

You know I'm here waiting for you”  
（你知道我在这里等你）

“I'm just a cross-hair  
（我只是个（枪支的）瞄准器）

I'm just a shot away from you”  
（我只是离你很远一次的射击）【注1】

“And if you leave here  
（假如你离开这里）

You leave me broken”  
“shattered, I lie”  
（就等于离我一人破碎  
我在说谎）

“I'm just a cross-hair  
（我只是一个瞄准器）

I'm just a shot,then we can die  
（我只是一发射击，然后我们一起死亡）

I know I won't be leaving here”  
With you  
(我知道自己无法离开这里  
和你)

I say don't you know  
You say you don't know  
（皆言你不懂）

I say... take me out”  
（我说，带我逃离）

潋滟的黑眸里是否酝酿着什么思绪？无人解答。

猩红的薄唇开合，华美的容颜不老。

漩涡鸣人渐渐阖上眼，陷入长眠。

=============

【注1】shot在英文中又隐意为坠入爱河，即被爱情击中的一刹那、如同被枪击般浑身颤抖的生动描写。  
【注2】 scarlet：adj.猩红色的；深红的; 鲜红色的; 罪孽深重的; 淫荡的。

=============

一夜睡得昏昏沉沉。  
早上起来的时候已经是东方全白。

糟了要迟到了！

顶着一头鸡窝，慌慌张张的跑去刷牙洗脸。  
“啊，鸣人，你起来了。”佐助正在翻着报纸。  
“日向雏田是你的同伴同学？”  
“啊，是啊，她是我同桌。怎么了？”吐出满口牙膏泡泡，对着镜子正想着自己脸色好苍白，听见佐助问的话忽然不知怎的身上一寒。  
“有人报复日向家族，这位大小姐被暗算了。”  
“什么？她怎么被暗算的？很重的伤吗？”甩下漱口杯、脚下一个趔趄——妈呀头好痛。  
“染毒了，昨晚才被发现，已经送去救治了。啧啧，可惜了这么一个可爱正派的上流女孩子，不知道记者是用什么办法的爆出来的居然消息没被日向家族压下来。”叹息一声，翻了一面继续看。  
“那，那她是怎么染上毒的？”想到雏田柔弱的坚强的脸庞，眼神有些黯淡，声音也微微带上些颤抖。  
“不知道，还在审讯。貌似是家里的侍从搞的鬼。”  
白衣的侍者轻盈的迈过，贵族小姐们旋转的舞步挑起柔和的烟雾，芬芳四溢。  
漩涡鸣人冷汗直冒。  
两口三口吃掉早餐，漩涡鸣人含含糊糊的说了句：“我吃完了，走了！”便要上学去了。  
“嗯，路上小心，别忘了拿书包。”  
“……”

\-------------

晚自习的课间，一个人在天台上。  
“吱呀”一声，脚步响起。  
“嗨，漩涡，又一个人在这里啊！”日向培绝一只手抄在兜里，一只手夹着香烟，一脸痞笑的推门进来。  
“喂雏田是怎么回事？是不是你搞得鬼？”鸣人回过头来，脸色很严肃。  
“怎么会，大小姐一向被保护得很好，我们这些小人物都近不了身的、想谋害也没有办法啊。”摊手，一副无辜模样。  
事不关己。  
“……好吧。那是那个侍从了？你知道一些吧？是怎么回事？”语气缓和些，漩涡鸣人开始套话。  
“大概是在大小姐参加的三次舞会里把纯度很高的毒櫹品混进香雾里了。老弟给我说的，作案的人把间隔时间都算得很准。就是每次参加的人员因为舞会目的不同， 除了大小姐以外都没有三次都出席的人，所以别的人不会吸入那么多的量以至于刚好上瘾。然后因为毒櫹品累积量的原因，大小姐昨晚毒瘾发作了。”耸耸肩，“好像是个叫西河的侍从干的，他自己承认了。红瓦楼13D的舞会里，录像监控正好拍到他在香气熏蒸坛里放毒櫹品的视频，啧啧，四个香坛有三个都放了，还故意沿边缘走假装是避开人群，却连摄像头都没注意到，真是粗心。幕后操纵者好像是以前被我们日向集团逼得破产了的云隐集团旧部干的。”

心惊肉跳。  
“还有两次下毒的是什么时候的舞会？”沙哑着嗓子问。  
“唔，三天前的吧，还有两天前的。”  
漩涡鸣人张开嘴却什么话都说不出来了。  
三天前，正好是自己参加的那场舞会。  
如堕冰窟。  
“那……那么雏田的最后一次吸入的含量是多少？”  
“体液检测出来是200毫克。西河说第一次计划让大小姐吸入量大概是30毫克，第二次是30毫克加上饮料里的60毫克。用饮料和空气混合可以更精确，避免误伤其他人而被发现。”  
200毫克是十倍于人体的最大临床用量。  
“你的烟是多少毫克的？”  
“唔，也就20到30毫克一支。这是我朋友他们自己用‘Red, White and Blue  
Process’【注3】氢化合成的所以不是很准确的啦。”  
所以我是因为量剂小得多所以还没出事吗？但为什么还是觉得精神恍惚？  
“但是，西河说第二次时大小姐把饮料和她的plus one拿错了，所以就下了两次药，另一杯被她的舞伴错喝了。”  
漩涡鸣人瞪大眼睛。  
所以除了最后一次，自己的用量都和雏田一样？  
所以才会做那样的幻梦吧——吸櫹毒后带来的性櫹冲动、妄想和极度的愉悦感。  
啊啊头好痛。

视线开始模糊。  
就这样变得天昏地暗。  
“喂，漩涡，漩涡！你怎么了、嘿别昏啊……”

\----------------

【注3】这种方法需要使用红色的磷，白色的麻黄煚素或伪麻煚黄碱以及蓝色的碘（严格的说在自然状态下是紫色），故而得名。在澳大利亚，犯煚罪团伙已经懂得用亚磷酸或者磷酸来代替其中红色的磷。2  
合成甲基苯煚丙胺对业余化学家来说确实是一个十分危险的过程。因为在生成氢碘酸的过程中，会有剧毒的磷化氢蒸汽挥发出来，而这种蒸汽一旦被吸入，其后果很可能是致命的。  
（From 《走近冰櫹毒》By陈晨、金俊、朱瑞旻、翟珂锐）

\----------------

“喂，好点没？”

这是哪里？

天都黑了，身周都是坍塌的砖瓦楼墙，断垣残壁。

左手撑着慢慢坐起身，右手揉揉眼睛。

“真是，才说到一半就毒瘾发了抽搐着昏过去了，害得本少还逃课把你带到这里来。”

“干什么要到这里？”

“每次第三节课下了都有一对情侣要到天台上来卿卿我我，你想被发现在那里吸毒我可不想。哥们儿很有义气吧，不仅自己走了还把你也转移了。”洋洋得意的样子，“现在是不是觉得没有那些难受的感觉了？我给你吹了一点【注1】，见效很快但是比较短，带着一个手脚抽筋的人到处跑我会被捉到搜身然后扣上手铐的吧。”自顾自的说着，浑然不知对方已经快爆发了。

“吹了多少？”冷冷的问。

“啊，50毫克的样子，没事你不用还啦，只是下次要买的话……”

“谁要你多管闲事！”不等日向培绝说完，鸣人暴起就是一拳，狠狠打在培绝的左颊上，击得他偏过头去。

“喂你你，发什么神经啊！”捂住脸摔在乱石堆上，疼得呲牙咧嘴。却见漩涡鸣人一咬牙头也不回的就跑了。

“……臭小子，别让我再抓到你！”

\---------------*

【注1】吹入：吸食的一种方式。具体是指把冰櫹毒晶体研磨成细小的粉末然后用力吸入（有时还用到麦穗或者卷起的纸条）鼻腔，通过鼻腔中黏膜里的软组织直接进櫹入血液。这种方法收效更快，利用度更高，但持续时间较短。（From 《走进冰櫹毒》）

\----------------*  
漩涡鸣人脑子里一片空白，只是热血沸腾的跑着，不知道自己在哪里。

居然在市区里绕上了一大圈后冲回了家里。

屋子里很黑，只有窗户透进来的马路灯光。

佐助已经睡了。

漩涡鸣人倒在沙发上，却毫不觉得困倦。

大概是去氧麻櫹黄櫹素的作用吧，还是直接吹吸的。

他把头埋在靠垫里迷迷糊糊的想要睡去。

满满的，靠垫上都是佐助用的香水味道，不浓重，淡淡的，东方调的稳重木香混合着黑胡椒的辛辣以及葡萄柚的魅惑，勾勒出那双烟火般清冷的黑色眼睛。  
好希望他深邃的眼睛能为我沉櫹沦。

爱的那么辛苦。

叆叇的朦胧云雾在眼前弥散开来。眼角挤出一滴泪水，模糊的视线随机立即清晰起来。

什么时候，已经红晕上脸，气息微喘？

“佐助……”

只是低低地喊着他的名字。

又是一场梦罢？

那就随他去好了。

看见黑夜里，那双温柔的眸子缓缓睁开。

漩涡鸣人闭上眼就低头吻了下去。

感受到对方从僵硬开始回应，很温柔的，很温柔的吻。

漩涡鸣人快要哭出来了。

相互一点点挑起征服与被占有的欲櫹望，make your tongue into my throat.

简直要溺死在这样的如水夜色里了，简直、要窒息了。

佛曰：不如归去，不如归去。

佐助渐渐从似真似幻的浅眠中醒来。

尝到甜蜜的味道，带着些唇齿间的微酸味儿。（口腔在吸食毒品后的现象——From度受）

感觉这才是自己宁愿沉櫹沦的情景。

情不自禁续下这个吻。

睁开眼，视线慢慢清晰。

金发的少年跪在床前一面轻喘一面解开自己上衣扣子的的模样无比明晰的通过视网膜传至大脑。

目瞪口呆。

“你又打算离开了么？”看见佐助带着大吃一惊的表情忽然坐起、推开自己，少年睁着蒙着一层雾气的眼睛，轻轻地问。

宇智波佐助不知道他在说些什么。

对方笑了笑：

“没关系，反正是在梦里。”

他这么说着，又拥抱过来。

“喂，鸣人，清醒点。”急急避开，佐助起身开了灯，皱着眉头：“你在梦游？”

似乎被灯光晃得一下睁不开眼睛，漩涡鸣人举起手挡在脸上。

“唔……”

灯光映得屋内一片清明。

罪恶的、堕櫹落的影子被照得无处可逃。

不知道自己那时到底是不是清醒，一字一句的说出了那句收不回的话。

“我喜欢的一直是你，宇智波佐助。”

长久的沉默。

久到心凉，久到认识到自己是个傻瓜。

不知道自己那时到底是不是清醒，一字一句的说出了那句收不回的话。

“我喜欢的一直是你，宇智波佐助。”

长久的沉默。

久到心凉，久到认识到自己是个傻瓜。

\----------------------  
宇智波佐助知道，那个吻，明显叫做爱情。

情人间才会有的温柔入骨，抵死缠绵。

什么时候喜欢上的？

自己早已一步步陷落，毫不知情。

这个男孩，一定是妖魔吧？拽着自己一同跃下深渊。

只要一句话只要张开口，抛开世俗就可以解脱。

“漩涡鸣人，”我爱你。但是这句话不能说。

他没有挡下一切艰险阻碍的能力，他知道。

只有，放弃。

“很晚了，去睡吧。”这是回答。

空气里传来很轻很轻的撕裂声。

拒绝。

祈求我们的故事会有不一样的结局？

那不过是个笑话。

第二天是周末。

仿佛昨晚什么事都没有发生，两个人都默契的绝口不提。

“呐，佐助，陪我去趟海滨吧。”早餐时，鸣人睁着那双纯粹的湛蓝眼睛说。  
“好。”

驱车不久就是海边。

带着腥味的海风吹拂过巨大的椰树叶，引发一阵簌簌的响声。

穿过鸣人金发缝隙的风缠绕在宇智波的黑发间。

碧蓝的海一望无际，风平浪静。

谁又知道那安详的海面下隐藏着怎样的危险动荡？

“呐，佐助，我问你。如果下一世我们不是父子，你会不会爱上我的吧哟？”鸣人看着远处交错飞翔的海鸥。

“我不相信来世。”

“我说如果呢？宇智波佐助。”回头凝视。

“也许……会。”

“好。”

何必又要打破？这样勉强才维持的平静气氛。

漩涡鸣人，我是如此的看不懂你。

从第一个谎言开始，就从未看透过。

回到家的时候是晚上，气氛抑郁。

从漩涡鸣人那句问话后就是这样。

“我先去洗个澡。”佐助抓起衣物逃离、进了洗手间。

“好。”低头一边换鞋一边回答，再抬头时，少年嘴角勾起了一丝笑。

好不容易，等到现在了

怎么可能放你逃离？

“喝杯牛奶吧？”温热的，带着阳光般的暖意的牛奶。

那都是假象。

“谢谢。”一口饮尽。

“晚安。”浅粉的嫩唇，荡漾开的是天真无邪的笑。

“晚安。”勉强弯弯薄唇、压抑着痛苦和愧疚。

只等夜。

\-------------*

满地的、满地的，都是血。

鲜艳的猩红的血。

流淌在浅色的瓷砖上。

睡去的人就不再醒来。

铁锈的气息弥漫了整个房间，抱紧怀里的身躯——温热的心脏早已停止。

血迹开始凝固，光洁的表面收缩干涸。鲜红，深红，暗红，褐黑，走到终点。

从背后捅来的刀子，让怀里的人从正面看来没有一点异状。仿佛只是睡着了。

杀害。血流。

抱住身体，吻下。

苍白冰冷的脸颊不会再有任何回应，却也不会再拒绝。

“现在你属于我了。”

凝视着怀中人，一只手轻轻拂过那华艳的黑发。

缓缓地微笑。

拔出男人背上沾满鲜血的雕花匕首，木质的手柄上鲜血淋漓。

举到胸前，散发着血液的香味的刃尖，一寸寸靠近心脏。

少年吹弹可破的肌肤一刺即入，胸前的刺痛感开始加剧。

推入身体，直没至柄。

很疼，真的很疼。

现在的我心好疼啊，佐助，你知道吗？

但我没有犹豫。

很快就会好了，带着你的血液的汇入我的心尖，一起流淌。

我们还从没有靠得如此近过吧？连血液都彼此融合。

拂过细长凌厉的眉毛，俯身将头埋在男人的肩颈处，尽管这样的动作让身体又是一阵剧痛。

不过已经没关系了不是吗？

只要，拥紧就好。

就这样，慢慢停止呼吸。

“这辈子，我们终于相爱。”

==========悲剧版终==========

啾啾鸟叫，声声莺啼。

翠柳枝上鸣声婉转。

漩涡鸣人醒来时已是天明。

所有的故事仿佛南柯一梦。

真的有些不敢相信身旁温热的身躯是的的确确存在的。

即使历经千辛万苦才得到，还是觉得幸福来得太突然。

“呐，佐助。”

“干嘛？”

“如果不开启能力就不会看见未来吗？”

“当然了。你这吊车尾的，上课都干嘛去了？这还用问。”

“嘿！不准叫我吊车尾的，混蛋佐助！”

佐助轻轻的笑，转身连棉被一起抱住身旁坐着的人。

“想那么多干嘛，已经过去了。

“你封印了五维能力，我也耗尽了眼的力量完成两人的带记忆重生，没有了那些超能力不是挺好的了吗？”

“嗯。话说佐助上一世你是什么时候开启了被封印的从前的记忆啊？”

“被你药昏的时候。”

“哈哈，结果堂堂宇智波二少居然死在我漩涡鸣人大爷的一杯牛奶上！”

“还不是因为是你。”是你倒的牛奶，是你想要我死【隔开】亡，所以我允许它发生。

很温柔的，情话。

脸上一红。

“喂喂别这么……一副很宠我的样子，小心我以后更无法无天起来没人管得住。”

“欠你很多。”

“切，知适就好！……喂喂你不是都说了这些都是过去了的吧哟！”忽然转过头正 视着那双显色的眸，“别再提以前了。”

“好。那就只是现在？”笑。

“嗯。低头”吻上，火热的带着些细小坚硬的翻皮的唇瓣。

很深，很热，掠夺。 

爱情，本就不需要太多歉意。

强势，坦白。这样就好。 

“做吧。”

折叠身体，倾身压下。

旋钮扭开，音乐倾洒。

"I‘m standing there 

On a balcony in summer air 

（独自站在阳台  
身周夏日的空气浮动） 

See the lights see the party the ball gowns 

（看着灯光辉映晚会礼服） 

I see you make your way through the crowd 

And say hello……

（我看着你一路走来、侧身穿过人群  
然后说着hello)" 

彼贯穿的感觉是奇异的快乐，思绪紊乱，只求拥抱。

"And I was crying on the staircase  
（我在阶梯上哭泣） 

Begging you please don't go  
（请求你不要远离）" 

牵擦，挤压，一步步推上高潮。 

"And I said 

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone 

（然后我说  
罗密欧带我去一个属于我们的地方）'' 

身体和思想都被掌控在佐助的手里，快乐，或者痛苦。 即使知道对方会温柔，舍不得让自己疼痛。 

"I'll be waiting all there' s left to do is run  
（在这里我只剩下逃亡）'' 

柔软的穴口被撑到极致，彼此连结到没有一丝缝隙。 包含，吞吐，律动。 最初的欲望，和最初的梦想， 就这么胡搅蛮缠的混为一体。 

头脑里只剩下一片浆糊，被主宰，被征服。

“哈、啊……佐…助，" 

男性本就没有女性柔韧的身体，虽然很爽．但是弯折蜷曲的体位仍然让鸣人很辛苦。

身下人露出沉醉又隐忍的神倩、声声呻吟压抑也无法停止。 

斩不断的羁绊，想到那人久久的追逐、想到他在用他最脆弱的地方接纳自己的疯狂，强烈的征服感不可抑止的，让佐助兴奋得颤抖。 

很满足。 就是这样就好。 

“佐助，我一要你、哈……只要你……唔”喘息着只说完一句话，口唇就被掠夺。

唇舌交错，激烈又温柔的。 

乱了，感觉一切郁乱了。

乱得叫人心醉，乱得叫人痴迷。 

“我……也是”不在是平时沉稳的语气，清冷的声音饱含情欲，沙哑的回应着， 宣誓着。 

漩涡鸣人觉得自己简直要昏晕在这样温柔如水的情事里。

哭着呼喊出对方的名字，被逼着升上天堂 。

侧卧拥抱彼此，爱抚着对方，两人都喘息不止 

You'll be the prince and I'11 be the princess  
（你将是王子而我成为公主）

It' s a love story  
（这是个爱倩故事） 

Baby just say yes"  
(宝贝你只要说‘可以’就好） 

结尾的时候交换灵魂，

我们不需要婚礼。

因为早已疯狂。 

缔结的契约用鲜血和泪水写成、牢牢绑定。

“漩涡鸣人。”宁智波忽然扳住漩涡鸣人的肩膀，认真的看着因为刚刚的情事而叆叇的湛蓝双眼。

“干嘛？再来一次？”喘着气，半开玩笑的问。 

“嗯这倒是个不铬的建议，不过我要说的不是这个．”佐助戏谑的补了句：“你要是不满足的话等会儿会让你多躺几天的。” 

“呸！混蛋佐助有话快说．有屁快……”一个放字还没说完。

“我爱你。” 

“……”

“漩涡呜人我爱你。” 

“……”金发的人忽然扭过头去。 

“鸣人我……” 

“够了够了、听到了的吧哟！”闷闷的回答仍然不转过头来。佐助有些好笑的、 伸出手想让对方转过身来。

“不准动，不准看我脸！我才没有哭的说！啊啊闭嘴你不准说话什么都不准说什 么都不准做！”漩涡鸣人简直满脑子乱七八糟的都不知道自己在干什么了，一个翻身压到佐助身上。

佐助什么都没有说只是搂紧了他，让他用红红的眼睛狠狠瞪了自己几秒后、把脑袋靠在自己肩颈交汇的地方。 

感受身上的人压抑着一抽一抽的，听见他带着哑咽说我等这句话等很久了。 

拍拍身上的人，想要安慰：“我知道，对……”不起。

“别道歉。”

愧疚因被打断而更深。 

“你以为道个歉就能还得了吗？”忽然抬起了头，看着佐助脸色微微一变，颇为得意的继续下去：“你可是欠本大爷一大笔情债呢，永生水世都别想还完得吧哟！”

笑，直视着挚爱的墨般的双眸。 

“因为我爱你，不管在你爱不爱我的日子里都爱你，所以你永远都欠着我，永远别想还完那些债。” 

怎能不感动？

涩涩的感觉在喉间滚动。

心仿佛要化开了的同时又忍不住戏谑。

一如既往，这家伙的口遁无人可挡，所以其实这才是他真正的超能力吧？

所以就一起这样、甜蜜的欠着下去好啦。

这样，就好。

==========全文终=========

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年的更新笔记：
> 
> 写这个文的时候我真的是个未成年……  
> 真是脑洞奇大啊……  
> 谢谢，有被自己吓到hhh  
> 感谢观看，再见！


End file.
